Kmart
by Emilyport
Summary: Okay, I got my chapters junked up and I had to redo things and stuff, sooo sorry! and the third chapter is a little slow but I promise the next will get into K-mart action!
1. Chapter 1

I sat away from everyone, on top of a sand mound not too far from camp. My diary was the only thing that kept me seriously sane, I can't believe all this apocalypse shit really happened. One minute I was with my friends and having a great time, the next thing I know I'm trapped in a K-Mart forever, thank God Claire and the others found me just in time. I shook my head and looked at the camp just below, time had passed a long while and it was getting dark. I got up, dusted myself off and went back to camp.

I walked past mikey's van, I could see Claire inside, saying orders and mikey going crazy at his keyboard. I just kept walking, trying to find someone to sit with, or talk to even. I saw Alice at one of the camp fires by herself sharpening her knives, I was the only one not scared of her. The others were terrified from what she did with the crows earlier, Alice saved our lives. I walked over and sat down beside her, "Hey." Alice cocked a smile, "Hey K." I smiled back then looked down at her knives. "Sharpening huh?" Alice nodded, "Yea, got to keep a tight upkeep with these babies." Alice put the knives in her bag.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, I began to tap my finger on my diary I was holding. "You keep a diary?" Alice poked at the cover. I chuckled, "Yea, hobby of mine." Alice laughed too, I've never once seen this girl smile with anyone, I think she needs it. I would look around sometimes in between small talk conversations just to make sure Claire was still around. One minute Claire would be at mikey's van, walking back and forth from the hummer or talking to Carlos for a game plan.

Claire came and sat down beside me, "Everyone's heading to bed." I nodded, got up and left for the hummer. "I'll catch up." Claire spoke, I stopped nodded once again and left. I wonder what she would be talking to Alice about? Hopefully the plan for what we were going to do next. As I came closer to the hummer I heard a ruffling sound, "Hello?" I called out, but no answer.

I walked around the front of the hummer to see LJ sitting up against the front wheel tire. "LJ?" I asked, there was still nothing. Is he dead? I kneeled down next to him, "LJ?" Then I felt like I was hit by a freight train, LJ tackled me to the ground, but it wasn't the LJ we knew, he had turned.

I didn't have enough time to scream, I had to be put to action. I had my hands around his throat trying to push him back, the stench from his undead flesh was grueling. I finally managed to feel for his gun around his waist while battling him off, he loved these guns. I pulled it out of the holster and shot him, and I kept shooting until he fell, I could hear people running, the first one on the scene was Claire. LJ had fallen on top of me during the fight and I hadn't got to push him off yet, I was still in shock from what I just did.


	2. Chapter 2

"K-mart!" Claire yelled and threw the lifeless corpse of LJ off. I was breathing heavily but still laying there with the gun close to my chest. "I can't believe that bastard didn't tell us." Carlos spoke while him and Mikey drug him away. Claire was knelt beside me, "Are you okay?" I nodded and swallowed hard, "I had to shoot him Claire." I said, my voice barely came back. Alice was standing beside her waiting on the full prognosis, the whole story. "You can let go of the gun now K." Claire was slowly reaching for the gun I had gripped tight to my chest. I finally looked at her and back to the gun, "I'm sorry, but I had to shoot him." I said and handed her the gun, she then handed the gun to Alice.

"Cmere K." Claire took me into her arms, picked me up and carried me to the back door of the hummer. "Alice, make sure everyone is calm and that everything is okay for me." Claire spoke, Alice left right away. I didn't think I would be in this much shock after something like that, I thought I would be full and ready to go. Claire still was holding me when she got in the back of the hummer, I just left my head on her chest and thought really hard.

After a few minutes of my choppy breathing Claire spoke, "It's going to be alright K-Mart. You did what you had to do back there." I shook my head, "I didn't think I would actually be able to do that, take, well some sort of human life. That's what scared me Claire." Claire kissed the top of my head, "What can you do K-mart, you act just like me when you have to." I smiled and slid off of her. "Its always the quiet ones." I said and finally got my breathing under control. "Thanks." Claire just shook her head, "It's only normal K-mart, a lot of people would freak out on their first kill, you got a good taste of experience there."

"I guess, I did good there right?" I asked expecting a couple of wrongs I did or something. "Yea you did, you kicked his ass." Claire smirked and hopped out of the hummer. I leaned back against the seat, "Yet another thing I never thought would happen." I wrote that down in my diary. I wonder what's next?


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't really fall asleep, I just laid in the backseat of the hummer, covered with a worn out blanket. The thoughts of what happened tonight gave my stomach a turn, what if I didn't shoot him on time? What if I didn't react the way I did? I would be an undead thing within an hour, Claire couldn't handle that.

I finally sat up, knowing sleep wasn't what I was getting tonight. I was to anxious, I was ready for another undead thing to come at me. Yea, I was scared, but it was my first kill. I looked out the window and saw the sun beginning to come up, "Shit." I spoke softly. "Now that you got from me." Claire spoke. I jumped at her voice, then nodded. Claire sat up and yawned, "Why are you up so early?" Claire stretched and leaned back against the seat. "I couldn't sleep."

Claire turned around in her seat, "You want to know something?" I turned to look at her and nodded. "That's what I acted like after my first." That gave me some relief, so hopefully this will pass. "Will it go away?" I asked Claire, climbing up front. "Yes, after a couple, it will go away, did for me anyways." Claire picked up the walkie, "Carlos?" We waited for a response, "Claire?" Carlos spoke and fuzzed out. "It's time to move, start up the trucks." Claire motioned to me to start up the hummer, since I was over here. "Make sure everyone is up and ready." Claire put the talkie down.

I got ready to switch her spots, but she stopped me and put me back. "You're driving kid." Claire said with a smirk. "You know I've never drove before." I said, "You're getting your first lesson." Claire smiled then Carlos fuzzed back in, "We're ready." "Okay, put it in drive and lets get out of here, keep it at fifty five." I've watched her drive for a couple of months now, so I think I can handle it. I threw it in drive and took off.


End file.
